


My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's attraction to Dick and Jason was never the best kept secret- and Dick seems to find amusement in it. Enough so that he's willing to help get Tim a private show of the two of them in action- but what neither of them plan on, is the show's after party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This took less then two hours. I am not entirely sure how.

“He’s not going to know.” Dick’s voice spoke directly into Tim’s ear, as he shifted in his seat, alone in the cave, staring up at the monitor in front of him. He reached up to adjust his ear piece, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Bruce knows everything, Dick. This is a bad idea.” There was no conviction in his voice- while he did believe what he was saying, Tim had no actual desire to see it stopped. He heard Dick laughing in his ear, a low chuckle, and could see the street below him, from the feed from his mask. It took up half the screen. The other half was split among various street cameras.

“Relax babybird. This is supposed to be _fun_ for you.” Tim sucked on his lower lip, rubbing at the back of his neck, his wisps of dark hair tied into the tiniest of pony tails.

Most people wouldn’t consider watching his _almost brother_ flying around the city and getting to get off on it fun-

_Brothers_ Tim corrected himself, and that made him all the more nervous.

“What if-“

“Jay won’t know either. Although honestly, he’d probably get a kick out of this Tim. But my lips are sealed.” Dick straightened up- Tim could tell from the way his camera moved- and in the distance Tim saw Jason’s bike, speeding down the streets. “And remember, you’re on a secure line with me only. Jason can’t hear a thing you say.”

Tim nodded, letting both his hands fall to his lap as Dick descended from his perch, meeting Jason on the ground. Tim tilted his head slightly, taking in the contours of Jason’s face through Dick’s eyes, feeling that silly butterfly heat in his belly flaring up.

To say that he was attracted to Jason was an understatement. But, the same could be said of Dick- Tim couldn’t deny, at least to himself, that his raging crush he had developed on both of them at a younger age had matured into something far more _graphic_ in nature. He wasn’t sure Dick fully understood- he seemed to think Tim just wanted to get off watching some action, and that two were way better then one.

Tim exhaled, rubbing his own thigh with one hand. He _knew_ he was alone, and would remain so, but it was still hard to relax. Bruce was out of country with Damian, handling a lead on one of Oswald Cobblepot’s business dealings, had left Gotham in he and Dick’s hands while he was away. He wouldn’t ever have to know what had gone on here, there would be no evidence. Tim had gone in and reset the cave’s cameras- it would seem like there was a short circuit.

Bruce’s absence had given Dick the excuse to call Jason in. He’d claimed Tim was really sick, too sick to be out flying from Gotham’s building tops- and while the city had been quiet, he wanted some _company_ for patrol. Tim had been shocked at how quickly Jason had agreed.

“Just a short run around the city,” Dick was saying to Jason, “make sure the hot spots are quiet. Nothing serious. Probably boring.”

“I’ll take a nice ride around Gotham, even if it’s dull.” Jason was looking away from Dick, up along the city skylines. “Lowkey flying, or highkey hitching a ride with me, Dickie-bird?”

Tim exhaled. “Ride with him,” he whispered, and he could tell from Dick’s voice the man was smiling.

“I think I can snuggle up with you, Jaybird.” Tim flushed a little, expected Jason to make some sort of remark, but the man only smiled back, climbing back onto his bike, Dick climbing on behind him. Tim watched the city fly by over Jason’s shoulder, through Dick’s eyes, wondered what it’d be like to be sandwiched right between the two- to press up against Jason, cling to him like his little harley-princess, smell cigarettes and gunpowder and his hair. And to have Dick pressed up right behind him- those hands holding his waist, his mouth at the back of his neck, the points of his teeth that Tim always saw when he smiled-

He realized he was hard already, and flexed his hand on his thigh, telling himself not yet. If he started now, he’d be spent before they even got around the next city block. He had to wait it out.

“The pier,” Dick said, tightening his hold around Jason’s body, “usually a good place to start. Stop traffic there and usually the rest of the night is quiet.” There was only a nod, and the bike carried them through the city, towards the pier. They killed the engine and stashed Jason’s bike, taking to the shadows to close in, slipping past the gate and into the quiet pier.

Tim could hear the waves crashing well below them, the sound of Jason’s leather jacket being pushed back as he unholstered one pistol.

“Play nice,” Dick said, placing his hand on the small of Jason’s back- an action that he allowed Tim to see, that made Tim’s stomach tighten. “You know the rules.”

“I know there’s not Bat here to enforce them.” Jason turned, winked- his helmet blissfully absent, his his little red eye-mask, and Tim liked it more that way. Liked seeing as much of his face as possible. Dick frowned, and Jason chuckled. “Alright _alright_. I’m in a good mood. I won’t kill anyone. Probably.”

“Thanks sugar.” Dick winked, and Jason shoved him gently, the two about to laugh when there was the sound of a large, metal storage door opening, and voices. They stopped, glancing around another storage container, and Tim saw, ahead of them, a small group of men moving, packing cases into a jeep.

“Whose territory is the pier under?” Jason asked, all business suddenly, and Dick thought for a moment.

“It’s open ground right now. The mob bosses have been at the mercy of some slightly _crazier_ hands lately. These look like Falcone’s men, possibly.” Jason nodded, and Tim heard him shifting.

“I’m going left,” he said, “You go right. On the count of three?”

“Done.” Jason counted, quickly, and then they were rushing out, Tim inhaling quickly, loving the way the feed from Dick’s mask flew around him, the way it moved as he jumped, flipped and kicked one man right in the side, grasping another one and taking them both down to the ground. He reached for the keyboard, pulling up another few cameras from the pier- lucky that they had found such a perfect place, one Bruce had made sure to bug thoroughly- got to see from higher up the way Dick moved like liquid, sliding through the air as if gravity held no rules over him.

He glanced towards Jason, who, so far true to his word, hadn’t killed anyone on the spot. He hadn’t even fired his gun, actually- although Tim watched him smash it right into the back of a man’s skull. He shifted, reaching down, opening his pants, choking on his breath as he shifted, pulled his cock free.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

A man rushed forward, grabbed Jason, and he leaned back, smashing the back of his head into his face, before turning, swiftly kicking him in the side, the man falling. He laughed- Dick managed to hear it through Dick’s feed, and he squeezed the base of his cock, gasping.

Suddenly, “His laugh get you hot, babybird?”

Tim flushed, glanced at Dick’s screen. He had just flipped a man onto the ground, and he seemed unconscious now.

“Shouldn’t you-“

“Focus? I can do this in my sleep Tim. Now c’mon, talk to me a little.” Tim’s flushed darkened, and he was nodding, even though Dick couldn’t see.

“It...it does.” Dick grinned, then, shouting,

“Behind you!” He was looking at Jason, who turned effortlessly, a punch to the man’s ribs, another kid to the side- then a foot to the chest, forcing him over. His laugh echoed again, and Tim groaned, stroking himself, staring at Jason straightened up, brushing his hair back. There was the sound of an engine in the background, and Jason was saying _round two_ , grinning as another jeep came around the corner, men jumping out.

“Keep me in the loop,” Dick whispered, “C’mon Tim. Don’t leave me in the dark. How’s it _feel_?”

“Good,” he exhaled, stroking his thumb over the head of his cock, teasing his slit, dragging pre-cum down along his shaft. Dick chuckled, didn’t respond as he rushed forward, Jason at his side, head first into this new wave. Tim watched them move, eyes fascinated, glued onto the screen, the way each was far too fluid for his own good- Dick’s ease with dodging every hit through at him, the way he could kick a man in the chest and turn, twist, grab another man at the same time and drag him down. In contrast, Jason seemed all brute force, not slow but so _solid_ , a kick form him leaving a man on the ground, arching up in pain.

Tim pushed into his hand, lifting his hips. He could hear Dick panting, slightly, closed his eyes for only a moment- thought about Dick panting in his ear, about having the man bend him right over the counter here, sink a hand into his hair-

“You close babybird?” Tim opened his eyes, saw Dick crouched, watching a man that was holding what looked like a cattle prod- only with a very, _very_ long handle.

“Y-yeah,” Tim forced out, his spine tingling.

“Good.” Dick launched at the guy, dropping down to the ground to roll past the first thrust of the staff, grabbing at the man’s legs. The man stumbled, but didn’t fall, turning-

Just in time to have Jason rushing in, punching him square in the jaw. Tim heard it, gasped, then-

“C’mon babybird, I know you can do it.” Dick pushed himself up, kicked the man’s arm so that his staff went flying, and Jason rushed in, kicking his stomach so he doubled over. Dick was still panting, hanging back, _watching_ Jason, letting Tim watch him. “Tim,” he whispered, and Tim shivered, “cum for me.”

Tim gave a cry, pushing up into his hand, his orgasm shaking him, splashing over his knuckles. He barely registered Jason kicking the man again, his body falling to the ground, barely registered anything until the waves were subsiding, and Jason was brushing his hands over his jacket, pushing dust off it.

He heard Dick chuckle. “That’s a good boy.” Tim shivered again, bit his lip, and when Dick turned to focus on Jason, the man was eyeing him. “That went smoothly.”

Jason cracked his knuckles, nodding. “It did.” There was a small smirk on his lips. “Shame Tim is missing out on this. I’m sure he’d be living it up.”

*

Tim cut Dick’s mask feed shortly after, unsure he could take it- told him he would stay in the cave unless something happened and he needed help, but that he was otherwise going offline. He couldn’t handle staying there, listening to him breathe, knowing Dick was totally aware of what he’d done- and _god_ , the things he’d said to him. No. He couldn’t handle that.

Once he’d cleaned up, Tim thought it best to try and _actually_ be useful, to almost pretend this hadn’t happened- and decided to run a scan on all of Oswald’s known bank accounts in the states for activity- to update Bruce. He was sure the man was busy enough.

He was compiling the report when the door to the cave opened. He didn’t turn around, afraid to see Dick, afraid to meet those pretty blue eyes, and instead said, “I hope patrol went well.”

There was silence as footsteps approached him, and then a hand gripping the back of his chair, breath on his neck, a whispered, “Hello Tim.”

Tim froze, not needing to look to recognize Jason’s voice. His other hand reached up, twirled some of Tim’s pony tail along his fingers. “Feeling better?”

“Uh- yeah. I am, actually.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, couldn’t handle the fact that Jason was _right there_ , breathing against him, wondered if he could smell the absolute fear in Tim’s skin.

“Good. Dick told me you were _sick_.” His grip tightened on Tim’s ponytail, tugging his head back gently, and Tim gave a little surprised yelp. “Though, I wasn’t sure if I should believe his definition of sick, or my own.”

Tim heard another set of footsteps now, knew it was Dick, coming out from the shadows. “You told him?” Tim asked, eyes wide, managing to find him as he appeared. Jason chuckled, letting go of Tim’s hair and choosing to stroke it instead of pull it.

“No, he didn’t babybird. But I knew something was _up_. My hearing isn’t as bad as he’d like to think. I only...guessed, on the ride home. So, did I put on a good show, Timmy? Hmmm?” His hand moved down, from Tim’s hair, around his throat, fingers tracing along the muscle there, then down his chest. Tim’s heart was fluttering- a mix of fear and a surge of arousal, before Jason leaned over him, that hand between his legs, grabbing at his cock through his pants. Tim gasped. “I asked a question, babybird.”

Tim nodded, barely able to think. “Yesss,” he finally hissed, as Jason rubbed him through his clothing.

Jason chuckled, kissed his hair, a shockingly almost-tender movement, before he straightened up, spun Tim’s chair around and pulled him from it, forcing him down onto his knees. Tim gave a little startled cry, as Jason crouched down, gripping his chin and holding his face still, so he was forced to stare straight into Jason’s crystalline eyes.

“I think you owe Dick a thank you,” he said, “for playing along with your game. I think he deserves something for setting this up for you.” Jason glanced back at Dick, who was watching, having stripped of his suit while Jason had had his first few precious moments alone with Tim. Jason hadn’t changed at all, except for leaving his little mask behind. He still smelled like sweat and Gotham air and cigarettes, faintly og gunpowder from different nights. “What do you say, Tim? Do you wanna _thank_ Dick?”

Tim swallowed, felt frozen for a moment, and then he was nodding, not sure exactly what was coming over him. There was a dull pulse of terror in his brain- but more from the truth being out, not from either of the men in the room, at all truthfully. They would never hurt him. But mostly, he was hot under his skin, and he was thinking of the way each of these two had moved on camera, of all the nights he had spent in his bed, thinking of one or the other- or some nights, _both_.

“That’s a good boy.” Jason stood up, reached over and grabbed Dick’s arm, pulling him closer. He reached down, popping open the button on his jeans- and when Dick opened his mouth to protest, grabbed a handful of his hair and turned his head, kissing his open mouth and silencing him. Tim stared, transfixed, as Dick instantly relaxed, as whatever struggle might have been under his skin died down quickly. He reached for Jason, grabbed his arm, his jacket, nipping at his lower lip as Jason tugged the zipper on his pants down.

Tim took a deep breath, then crawled the over, closing the small space, reaching up and batting Jason’s hands away. Jason complied, let Tim reach in, grasp Dick’s cock and pull him free, stroking him once, slowly, as the he moaned into Jason’s mouth.

Jason drank it down, then broke the kiss, choosing to stare down as Tim licked along the underside of Dick’s cock. He smirked. “That’s good, babybird,” he whispered, reaching down to pet his hair. “Now, open your mouth and really _thank him_.”

And Tim did. He took about half of Dick into his mouth, his hand grasping the base of his cock, as the other man exhaled, felt his legs wanting to shake. He’d been hard since before he even left the cave, knowing what Tim was doing, knowing that he was part of the show. Tim didn’t hide it well, but Dick had, until this point, kept himself in check, never once moving on the younger man-

There was no hope, now.

“Fuck, Tim,” Dick whispered, and Jason chuckled.

“That can be arranged. What do you think, Timmy baby?” He crouched down, sinking his hand into Tim’s hair, helping to guide his head’s movements. “You wanna get fucked, pretty bird?”

Tim whimpered, reaching his free hand to grasp at Dick’s cock, and Jason grinned, standing up and walking across the room, shoving Tim’s chair away from the counter.

“C’mere,” he said, patting the counter, and Tim pulled off Dick’s cock, standing up but choosing to press up against the other man instead of walk away, grasping him and stroking him, watching Dick’s eye lids flutter.

“What do you want me to do?” Tim whispered, and Dick grasped his chin, held him still as he leaned down, kissed him, licking his mouth open and teasing his tongue briefly.

“Listen to him,” he breathed, and Tim was nearly running across the room to Jason then, stopping short of jumping onto the counter when Jason grabbed up, tugging on his shirt.

“Strip first,” he said, folding his arms, and Tim sucked on his lower lip, but listened, tugging his t-shirt off, throwing it to the side, kicking his shoes away, then shucking everything from his hips, stepping free. Dick had crossed the room, had a hand wrapped around himself- a hand that Jason covered with his own, guiding Dick’s strokes. Tim hoisted himself onto the counter, and Jason shoved him back with one hand, so Tim fell back, was held up on his elbows, his thighs spread.

Jason let go of Dick’s hands, grabbing Tim’s thighs and spreading them more, forcing his hips up. He didn’t give Tim a moment to even _consider_ what he was doing, simply moved his hands up, parting his ass as Tim’s legs were settled on his shoulders, his mouth covering Tim’s hole.

Tim cried out, shocked, eyes wide, and Dick groaned, standing next to Jason and leaning over the counter, reaching for Tim to kiss him. His mouth was slack, his breath gaspy around Dick’s tongue as Jason’s worked his hole, flicked along the ring of muscle before pressing inside him. Tim squirmed, dug his heels into Jason’s back, as he felt Dick suck on his lower lip, nip at it with those sharp teeth Tim had admired. Tim’s hands scrambled along the counter, before reaching for Dick, clutching onto him as he felt his own cock twitch, leaking against his belly.

When Jason’s mouth pulled away Tim whined into Dick, who swallowed the sound, kissed him harder, sucked on his tongue and had his head spinning. Jason shifted, Tim’s legs falling from his shoulder as he stood up, rustling around in his belt. Tim missed most of it, barely registered against beyond the way his body was buzzing, beyond Dick’s mouth and the way that he was kissing him in a way that Tim could have never dreamt of.

Then Jason was back, pressing against his entrance with slick fingers, two sliding into Tim and causing him to break away from Dick’s mouth, to cry out, eyes wide. Jason’s other hand went to his thigh, squeezing it.

“You’re okay babybird,” he whispered, his thumb tracing a little circle in his skin as his fingers thrust, scissored, and Tim squirmed, nodding because it was _true_ , because he’d been rougher on himself before and Jason just felt _so damn good_.

Jason added a third finger and Tim groaned, reaching from his grip on Dick’s shirt to his neglected cock, stroking him again and having him gasp, push at his hand. Jason snickered, leaning in to kiss at Tim’s ribs.

“Make him feel good, Tim,” he whispered, nipping at his skin, “And I’ll make sure _you_ feel good.”

Tim was nodding, stroking Dick still, shifting so his arm could move better, until his body was angled almost awkwardly, torso turned so he could get closer to Dick, could lick at the head of his cock as he stroked. Jason grinned, pulled his fingers out, working his own pants open and taking a moment to stroke a palm full of lube onto his own cock, before re-positioning at Tim’s entrance. He gave his thighs another squeeze, and then he was pushing into him, rather harshly, Tim screaming, eyes so wide his pupils seemed to disappear.

It didn’t _hurt_ , it was simply such a sudden intrusion, stretching him, a sudden burst of life to nerves that hadn’t truly woken up yet, that Tim couldn’t help it. Jason wasted no time, holding his thighs and fucking him to a brutal rhythm, the kind that had Tim whimpering, nearly sobbing as his body came to life and had no chance to dull between thrusts.

“Suck him off,” Jason said, “You know you wanna. You know Dick wants you to. Bet he-ah,” Jason groaned, for a moment lost himself as Tim’s body clenched around him once, “Bet he thinks about it all the time.”

Tim didn’t hesitate, opened his mouth and sucked Dick in as far as he could, felt the man stroking his hair, gasping.

“Don’tcha, Dickie bird?”

“Yeah,” he admitted, staring down at Tim, at that too-pretty mouth and the way his eyes were half shut, glossed over- the way his body jostled with each of Jason’s thrusts.

“Is he good at it?” Jason asked, loving the way Tim shivered when he spoke. Dick nodded, once, and Jason groaned. “ _Tell him_. Tell him what a good babybird he is.”

Tim whined around Dick’s cock, one hand reaching for his hip to clutch onto him. Dick stared for a moment, couldn’t _help it_ , before he gave a half smile. “You’re a good boy, Tim. You were- ah,” he gasped, let his head fallback as Tim managed one deep swallow, “so g-good tonight. Cumming right when I asked.”

His body spasmed around Jason again, who grinned. He fucked him harder, not that Tim was sure _how_ he managed that, and the youngest had to pull off of Dick’s cock, nearly choking for a moment, unable to breath- before one of Jason’s thrusts hit his prostate and he was nearly screaming, spreading his thighs so wide he was sure his hips would crack.

“That’s a pretty song you’re singing for me, babybird,” Jason breathed, “ _sing it louder_.”

And Tim did, his hand moving along Dick’s cock, head thrown back as his swollen lips were thrown open, his voice echoing around the cave. He was calling out to Jason, to Dick, to both of them for everything, and Jason felt his own belly clenching, his own orgasm so close.

“Timmy baby,” he whispered, “You want Dick to cum for you now?” Tim was nodding, and Jason glanced at him. “ _Good_. I want him to cum too. Right on you.”

Tim groaned, tossed his head back, and Dick glanced between Jason at Tim. “Tim,” he whispered, but the youngest was shaking his head.

“Please,” he whimpered, “P-please Dick. Want- want it.” Dick licked his lips, took his own cock in his hand and stroked, his cock so close to Tim’s mouth that he could feel him breathing. Tim had reached down, was grasping at his own cock, stroking, trying to find a rhythm to compliment Jason’s, and settling on a frantic stroke that had him squirming.

“Tell Dick you want him to cum,” Jason breathed, and Tim tipped his head back, eyes like glass.

“Please Dick, _please, please, please_. Please cum.” Dick groaned, reached out and slammed on hand against the monitor above them, hips jerking as he _did_ , cum splashing Jim’s pretty mouth, his cheek, chin. Tim shivered, cried out, squeezing his own cock as he came a moment later, up onto his belly, body clenching around Jason. Jason threw his head back, a growl ripping from his chest, joining the other two as he emptied into Tim’s body, his legs beginning to shake.

When Tim could see again, a moment later, Dick had pulled away entirely, tucked himself back into his pants. Jason was pulling from his body, and he whined, felt his cum trickling down onto his thighs. Without thought, he licked at his lips, tasted Dick, and let himself fall limp against the counter.

“Fucking hell,” Jason said, reaching up to rake a hand back through his hair. “Bruce needs to leave town more often.”

Both Dick and Tim groaned, and Dick collapsed back into Tim’s former chair. “ _Please_ don’t bring him up right now,” he said, and Jason only shrugged a shoulder. He leaned over the counter, helping Tim to sit up, who winced for a moment.

“Sore?” he asked, with a smug grin, and Tim blushed. The pink stood out against the pearly splashes still on his skin, and Jason couldn’t help but chuckle. “You are a _mess_ Tim.”

“Your fault,” he whispered, and then, turning to Dick, “and yours too.”

“Don’t point fingers,” Jason chided, stroking some of his damp hair back from his forehead. “Besides, I think that was fun for all of us.” The two smiles he got told him he was right, and his grin only grew. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up-“

He was cut off when there was a suddenly flashing on the screen, an incoming call- Bruce’s name flashing next to it. Tim gave a little, startled cry, sliding off the counter as if he needed to get away from the monitor, falling into Dick’s lap. The older man pulled him fully into his lap, held him tightly, thinking they could ignore it for a minute-

“Batcave speaking,” Jason said, having already moved, pressing a button and taking the call- which thankfully, was only audio.

“Jason?” Bruce’s voice seemed more concerned then confused, and the man grinned, planting his hands firmly on his hips.

“In the flesh, darling _dad_.” Tim and Dick both grimaced at that- knew Bruce would be, too.

“What are you doing there? Where’s Dick? Tim?”

“Tim was feeling under the weather,” he said, “He’s been stuck here all night. Dick asked me to keep him _company_. You know Gotham at night- it’s never smart to walk the streets alone.” He turned and winked at the other two.

Bruce was silent for a moment, then, “Is Tim there?”

“I’m here,” Tim offered, barely a squeak, his throat feeling sore. He licked his lips- realized it was a bad idea, because he still tasted Dick, and nearly groaned.

“I got a report from you, Oswald’s bank accounts.” Tim remembered that he’d been working on that- and realized he must have set the report to email to Bruce automatically when it was done.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Can you get into Gotham National tomorrow night? If you look at his account, it was active last night, at about 10:03, and then two nights prior, at 10:02. There’s a trend going further back, like clockwork. And the system claims it was a manual transfer. Someone has to be there after hours. I need you to be my eyes.”

“Sure thing,” Tim whispered.

“That is, if you’re well enough.”

“I will be,” he assured him, and heard Bruce _hmmm_ in response.

“Good. Dick-“ he addressed him, as if knowing he had to be there as well, “Keep Jason in line.” Jason laughed, openly, as the call ended, and turned, looking at the oldest of them, and at Tim, curled up naked still, in his lap.

“Doing a terrible job of keeping anyone in line,” he said, walking over and kissing Dick’s temple. “So where are we crashing? I’m beat as fuck, and frankly, I think a little TLC is in order now.” Tim glanced up at him, sucking on his lower lip for a minute, and Jason just smiled, reaching out and tussling his now free hair. “Besides, gotta have our energy for tomorrow night. I’m sure it promises to be _fun_.”

No one missed Jason’s real meaning- that it wouldn’t take all night to keep a boring watch at a bank, and then run a patrol around Gotham. There’d be plenty of time for _other_ nightly activities- and Tim shivered, wondering what sort of trouble he could get himself into again.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause of death: the bat boys.


End file.
